Zealotstories Book 1 Countdown to the Beginning
by Hypernoid
Summary: J.P. Santos is an 10 year old boy with haunting memories about his dead parents and a the super-secret terrorist gang who killed them. Now he must find the courage to find the answer against the terrorists, even if it means killing him and his friends. (And for those who ask, this takes place in a world that's like Spy Kids, only a little more serious)
1. Dreaming

**Zealotstories Book 1: Countdown to the Beginning**

Chapter 1: Dreaming

_The boy ran through the forests in fear, hoping for a chance to escape. Thunder rang in the background, stirring more fear inside him._

_ "Keep running!", a voice in his head rang again and again, "Don't turn back, never turn back! Just keep moving forward and run!"_

_ "I know! I know!", the boy cried in agony, even if there was no pain. His heart pounded on his rib cage, telling him to either stop for a break, or keep running away from the danger._

_ "Aahh! Oof!", the boy tripped with a huge thud, leaving bruises everywhere. But that did not stop him, he kept moving forward. Where is it? Where is the light!?, the boy thought._

_ "Caw! Caw!", a crow crooked. The boy ran faster and faster, but did not find it. Where? Where?, he kept on thinking._

_ "Mwahahahahaha!", the blackness laughed, halving trees and scraping stone, "You cannot escape from your past, fool! They died because of you! And soon, a million other will, too! Mwahahaha!"_

_ The little boy was shaking in fear now, but gathered up his courage._

_ "You lie!", he said, sounding like a man of an iron heart, "I did not kill them! You did! And your the one who killed a million in the past, present and future!"_

_ "Hmph, your very brave for a six year old", the blackness' voice echoed, "but soon you wont be..."_

_ A light appeared, shining bright and beautiful, attracting the boy. He walked closer...closer...closer...closer until the light dimmed down._

_ "Mama? Papa?", the boy said. Tears dropped, and soon enough, the darkness returned._

_ "Mama? Papa?", the boy reached out. He touched his mother's body, only to disappear into thin air._

_ "Mama? Papa?", he looked down to see two graves there. There, imprinted on the graves, was the names of his parents, Juan and Lia._

_ "No", the boy whispered, "No...no, no, no, NO!"_

_ "Mwahaha! I did nothing to your pesky parents! Libero the Great was the person to blame for, not you nor ME!"_

_ "YOU LIE!"_

_ "Me lie? I only speak the COLD, HARSH, DEAD TRUTH... Now my dear, shall we begin?"_

_ "Begin what? What do you want!? I already gave you everything you asked for! Your top minions are dead, and the world is already in mass chaos! What do you want from me to bargain for!?"_

_ "Then we shall begin then... Round 1", The Earth shook, causing all the trees to fall._

_ "Ah!", a giant oak tree fell forward, collapsing on the poor boy._


	2. Awake, But Stirred Up

**Chapter 2: Awake, But Stirred Up**

"AH!", the boy jumped from his bed. He was breathing deeply, but gave a good sigh of relief. He looked back at the dream, still trying to remember what the dream meant to him this time. He looked down on a picture of him and his dead father fishing together, having a good time. He let a single drop fall, but stayed strong for the hopes of everyone who knew him wouldn't sympathize him about the dark past. He shivered at that description.

"_Dark past_", the darkness still echoed inside. He always wondered why the man still chases him, he has done everything he asked, well, sort of. He did bring him to realization of his destiny, however, but then again, he was an dictator.

But that mean he had to kill them, he thought, but...

The boy thought deeply for a few minutes when his 'adopted' mother called him, "J.P! Get up, time for school!"

J.P. got off of his bed and got changed as fast as he can. He then rushed out of his bedroom, still changing into his uniform.

"Am I late?"

"No, but the clock does tick."

"Alright then, what's for breakfast?"

"If your want breakfast, then you better 'brake' and 'fast'", his mom smirked. J.P. rolled his eyes at his mom's lame joked, and quickly grabbed whatever bread and jam there was.

"So", his mom said, "How's school?"

"The same", J.P. spread his strawberry jam on his bagel, "Nothing big or different"

"Oh?", the toaster popped and J.P.'s mom back flipped with a plate in hand and the toasted landed dead on, "I heard there's going to be new students in your class."

"Really? How'd you know about that?"

"I was dropping off your lunch that you forgot last week, and I happen to bump into them."

"Boy or girl?", J.P. took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Boy, very nice one in fact", she dumped her dish down in the sink, "Heads up!"

"Oh", J.P. jumped and caught the popped toasts, "Gotcha!"

"Yes, in fact I asked if he was part of Z-X industries".

This really caught J.P.'s attention, "What he'd say?"

"Sadly, your new student isn't part of Z-X. But the mom is an awesome chef, I even got a recipe from her!"

"Mom", J.P. groaned, "I need to know more. You know, about who's side he's on."

"J.P., remember, we can't be sure if he's a spy or not. Besides, he's new here. Just relax and become friends, and see if he's a spy or not".

"He better be", J.P. mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing!". His mom was really getting tired of his 'always looking for an answer' or 'seeking revenge right now' attitudes. So she decided to leave it for now. It's the best way to deal with it, she thought.

Beep! Beep!, a car horned.

"Dad's here!", J.P. stated, "Bye mom! Love you". J.P. kissed his mom cheek and ran out the door.

"Be careful out there!", his mom shouted.

"I will, I will!", J.P.'s mom sighed. Yeah, be careful alright, I don't want to lose you like you lost your real parents, she thought.

Things weren't all that it seems in this spy family. The story behind the story will remain hidden for years from now, but very little details can be covered:

The death of J.P.'s real parents were plotted and executed by a man behind a mask of darkness and scars. The boys parents are top-secret spies working for an even more top-secret spy network. And after a full month of dread, the boy finally pulled himself together and started his own foundations; to learn the roots of his family. But he still seems to try and find revenge against his enemies, whenever the moment comes up to him.

"You ready?", J.P.'s dad asked.

"Yup", he replied.

"Then let's go", his father stepped on it, leaving a trail of dust behind.

They sped up a little, but not too much. After a small traffic delay, J.P. finally got to school. Well, not 'school' school, but more like the walk way to school (J.P.'s dad said that if he didn't walk at least that far, he might as well become a boy who only investigates and is to lazy to find the answer). Along the way, J.P. met an friend there.

"Hey! Jodeal!", J.P. shouted.

"Hey there J.P.", she responded back. J.P. rushed over to catch her, and eventually gave her a piece of paper.

"What's this?", she asked

"It's for your dad. And, well, you know the rest of the story", he said closing her hand into a fist.

"Don't worry, my dad will have it sooner than later.", she winked. J.P.

blushed a little, but soon wondered off into his own little universe once again.

I wonder how she gets it to her dad in the first place, J.P. thought, right in the middle of school. I mean, she is the-

"Huh?", J.P. blinked out of his own world.

"Huh J.P.? What do you think about that plan?", Jodeal said.

"Sorry Jodeal, I wasn't paying attention, what were you saying?", Jodeal sighed.

"Can't you just listen to people without wondering off? I'm walking next to you and you can't hear me!", Jodeal shrugged and kept walking away.

"Hey! Um, wait!"

"What? Now you want to keep up?", she said walking faster, "Hurry up J.P., stop living your life in an imagination."

"Well sorry if I slow you down, but you should know that I'm a 6 year-old boy with thousands of things to wonder about and ask!"

"Hmph, so much for being smartest kid in class", she said, only to suddenly stopped.

"Oh now who's the one slowing someone down, eh?", J.P. teased. Jodeal looked down. Of course, J.P. knew that feeling straight out of the eyes. It was sorrow. But why was she sad?

"Hey, um, did I hurt you or something?", J.P. said walking back.

"J.P.?", Jodeal said

"Yeah, what?"

"Don't you ever go off on your own, okay?"

"Uh...", J.P. thought of what to say. J.P. wanted to joke, but of course this isn't a joke, "Okay. And I promise that I won't wonder off like that again to you, or basically anyone else. Hopefully."

"Hopefully? J.P. you wandered off yourself when your parents were there beside you, and look what it did to them! You had friends worried sick about you're well-being after that, and still you're doing it!", she was literally crying now, "J.P., we care about you a lot, and we don't want anything to happen to you. We all want you to be safe. **I** want you to be safe."

J.P. looked down in shame. It was awkward though, for them to do this, considering their age, however, they have been in big situations before. But nothing, nothing out of all their adventures, was as awkward as this problem.

"Jodeal...", J.P. started, but couldn't get a thing out of his mouth. Come on J.P., say it!, he thought.

"I don't know what to-"

"-say? You said yourself that you knew the answers to all the questions right in front of you! And here we are talking about the answers to my question. You said to me that you'd protect me and my family! And you can't even protect you're own! How are you going to make promises when you can't keep them? Huh?"

"Jodeal, please calm down. There's eyes and ears everywhere", He scanned the area to see if somebody was watching.

Jodeal sighed, "Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"If you keep cutting us off, then you'll lose us. And we don't want to lose you."

"Please Jodeal, I'd never cut you off, ever, or anyone else. And look! I'm still here, and I say the promises I can keep. So please Jodeal, let's not let emotions take us, like it did before?"

Jodeal nodded in responded.

The two stood there looking at the ground in awkward silence. Then Kyle came around the corner. Jodeal ran to him while J.P. walked to school alone.

With that, J.P. thought of what Jodeal said. He liked Jodeal, and that was a fact. But the thing was that he was in a war. But he loved that soft tone still, as well as many other soft tones. And yet, Jodeal's soft tone stung him like poison.

_Masks hide the face of identity and emotion, but it does not hide the actions of the wearer._


	3. Thinking to Myself, Aren't I?

**Chapter 3: Thinking to Myself, aren't I?**

_Promises, _the words kept echoing in his mind, _Promises... Why do I bother? If I can't keep one simple promise to her, why make promises to anyone?_

_ But what if someone else asks you to keep a promise?_

"Huh?", J.P. looked around seeing if anyone just said something to him. Empty. No one on the street nor any cars on the road. And the houses and stores around him seem like they're all asleep.

Weird, he thought. He sighed, "Great, I'm talking to myself, aren't I?"

_Or in this case, thinking to myself._

Great, you're back... I felt so lonely around here, he thought, mocking the voice.

..._Weren't you lonely when you're parents died?_

Yes, why?

_Then why did you do those so called 'smart' actions?_

Because if I didn't, I'd be killed by the people who killed my parents.

_But the many people you killed were innocent, correct?_

Great, what are you going do, mock me or soothe me?

_Calm you down._

Well you're doing the exact opposite.

_Am I?_

Yes, yes you are.

_Sorry if I'm making you mad, I'm just letting you think out you're emotions and what you did._

What I did was for the best.

_Best of who now?_

Best of all people.

_Best of all people, or just you?_

...

_Best for Z-X?_

Still J.P. thought silent and let his other voice mock his actions.

_Best for your friends? Best for Captain Reed, a.k.a. your 'new' father? Best for Jodeal and her family? Best for Ally and her origins? Best for Kyle to live knowing his brother is in deep trouble? Best for your true family, Juan and Lia, the very parents that gave you reason, the parents you loved? The best for the world? The best for-?_

Okay, that's enough! I get it! What I did was wrong. I killed Khadgar's top men, and they were innocent. They had nothing to do with what Khadgar did. And yes I made my parents a promise, that when they're gone, I'd carry out for them. And now I'm out there, risking my life, making promises of protection and solving mysteries of life. And I don't think that's what mom and dad would want me to do.

_Isn't it?_

It probably is... But then again he trained me for protection and not killing...

_Smart move then, J.P., very smart move._

I thought you said you were here to calm me down.

_That, and make you think of you're actions._

But you're mocking me.

_Please J.P.-_

You're mocking me.

_And?_

You're still mocking me, aren't you?

_No._

Is that all you're going to say?

_No._

...Then say something!

_Life is hard J.P. You have to learn to co-operate with it and all other life around you. Learn the things that revolt around you. Protect the ones you love and respect the ones that died for you to live, and never fear anything. Remember, all the ones who died, your parents and Khadgar's top henchmen, are all watching you're every action, you're every thought, even this conversation in your head, it's what they could see and hear. And trust me, they would love to help you if they could._

Then at least show me a sign that they actually want to help me.

_You mean like me?_

You're the help they sent?

_Help? Help? What's this help? They didn't send me. You sent me to help yourself._

I think way to much.

_But it helps a lot._

Yeah, I guess so...

At the turn, J.P. made it to the schoolyard. Kortney saw him and walked up to him.

"Hey there", she said, "So I heard that you and Jodeal had a little 'talk'".

J.P.'s eyebrow cocked. He was dazed on how Kortney knew that he and Jodeal just talked half an hour ago, "But how'd you?-"

"I get my way around", she winked.

"Yeah, but how?"

"It's a secret."

"But you don't even have a phone!"

"So? That doesn't mean I saw Jodeal and Kyle walking together and Jodeal spats out you two had an conversation."

"Aye. Why do I even trust you people?"

"So, what was your conversation about?". J.P. automatically put a frown and pulled out an picture. It had him with his mom and dad fishing together, laughing.

Immediately, Kortney decided to walk away. J.P. knew what she was thinking, and went on to thinking again. He sat down near the schoolyard's garden with a huge tree in the middle of it.

_So, where were we?_

If you're going to help me, then you should probably help me think about the war.

_What about the secret war?_

Who's this Khadgar dude?

_How should I know? I only know what you do._

Then how are you giving me all this information about all the dead and what's best?

_Because you do. You knew what's best the whole time, and still you think life is a mystery._

Correction, **my** life.

_Right, whatever. Anyways, you knew from straight from your heart what's right and what's wrong. You just don't bother to look there._

You're a very wise second consciences.

_Thank you, and sadly enough, not a lot of people realize the same about what's right and wrong, even it's straight from the heart or mind._

Yeah... Life sucks.

_No. Life doesn't suck. It's the things that make you feel like life is trash. Never think that life sucks. If you do, then you're afraid of something. And remember, never, ever, be afraid._

But if you're not afraid, then bravery cannot exist, right?

_You're father taught you that, didn't he?_

Yeah... He taught me that if one does not, the exact opposite cannot either.

_That if there is no darkness, light has no where to shine._

That if there's no ugly or dull, beauty is just another word.

_That if there's no life, death wouldn't take anyone._

But that doesn't me I can't fear, can I?

_I guess not. If you have no fear, you have no bravery; you'd have no emotion in fact._

What do you mean?

_Not all things need their 'exact' opposite to exist. Emotions need happiness, anger, turmoil, fear, embarrassment. And the colours, blue and red are not opposites, and people treat them like they are._

If blue and red are not opposites, what are their opposites?

_Blue and red are both primary colours, as well as yellow. And if you mix two, you get a different colour, leaving the last colour out. That, my friend, is opposites._

You mean like, orange is the opposite of blue because red and yellow are in the colour orange?

_Yes my friend, and you have an opposite._

And who is it?

_I do not know, because you do not know._

You mean Khadgar isn't my opposite?

_No, he is your father's opposite._

Then how is he alive?

_You do not need your opposite to be born for you to be, but you do need you're opposite to live. Without Juan, Khadgar would surely miss attacking him. And soon enough he'd do other things as well._

And yet the sun shines down upon me to kill my dad's opposite. It's weird though, isn't it?

_Weird? Or is it revenge? Or destiny? Or __**Bloodlines?**_

__Please! I don't want to be introduced to bloodlines again!

_But it is bloodlines that lead you here in the first place. And yet you sill can't accept you're parents' death from bloodlines._

Well at least I'm keeping a promise to them. That I live for them to see another day in my life.

_And there are other promises you made to others..._

Promises, J.P. sniffed, that's what keeps me going alright.

_And you'd say you keep them for the sake of everyone._

And I still am.

_Oh? People only say they could trust you with promises, when you're not dealing with you're own personal promises! Kyle can't protect his brother from these men, and you can't protect the innocents when they're in danger, and you always happen to see them die on the spot! Ally doesn't know a thing about her 'long-lost' sister's origins, and you promise to find them, when you can't seem to remember you're own! And Jodeal-_

Don't you dare remind me of-

_You say you promise to protect her and her family, when you lost your own family!_

Shut up! Just shut up!

_You promised her and she doesn't trust you!_

I said shut up!

_..._

Just then, the bell rang, and J.P. stood up and walked away.

_ Never make promises you can't keep._


	4. I Forgot, Okay?

**Chapter 4: I Forgot, Okay?**

The school day for the young Blue Figure was pretty long. He always thought about what events are taking place. His thoughts were pretty deep, he didn't even notice what was happening in school. The only things he ever paid attention to was the homework assigned and what everybody else was doing. He didn't even notice he got a class detention for a 'washroom' incident, which his class never did anything to the toilets. During last recess, however, Kyle did come up to him and asked him to come to the Ice Cream Parlour.

"Sure", J.P. answered.

"You sure? You didn't even notice we got a detention", Kyle said

"We got an detention? When?", Kyle sighed.

"Alright, what's happening?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Nope"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Are you... really sure?"

"Don't make me tell you're mom". Kyle took a step back. He was afraid of him sometimes, especially when he's mad.

"Uh... Do you want me to get Jodeal-?"

"Nope. Don't need any help, thank you"

"So... You still want to come?". J.P. sighed.

"Who else is coming?", he asked

"Jodeal, Kortney, Jakub and Leif". J.P. thought for a moment.

"Sure, then", J.P. nodded, "Do you have money?"

"Obviously", Kyle smirked, "Meet us here after school."

"Alright", J.P. said. Kyle stood up and ran to Jakub's soccer game. J.P. began thinking again, but something caught his attention. Some older kids were in a basketball game when the ball hit something in mid air. Only, there was nothing there. J.P. stood up and looked around. He looked at that small spot, and saw small patches of gas moving. J.P. glanced around again. No one was looking. J.P. rushed the small ball of gas and smashed on the floor. He looked around to see no one was watching, anyways. He looked on the floor to find out what he smashed, was none other than a T-76 A. Stealth, one of Z-X Industries' Spy Cameras. J.P. scavenged the small pile of rubble and found an recording chip inside. Checking the images on the tab, he found out it was empty.

Meaning someone was driving that thing and watching everything instead of recording, J.P. thought. He looked around again and saw no balls of gas anywhere. Weird...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\ /\/

J.P. and the rest of his gang walked down the street. They were 10, but knew how to take care of themselves, and their parents knew it. Jakub looked around the empty the parking lot.

"Weird", he said.

"That's what I thought", Jodeal agreed.

"Maybe the place is closed or something", Kyle reassured them, "Right J.P.?"

J.P. was creeped out himself, but kept his calm. He looked around closely, and saw no signs of trouble. Or spies. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, it is the weekdays."

Jodeal sighed, "Alright, I trust you, Kyle."

"Yeah same here", Kortney said.

"You've better", Kyle said, "I don't have that much money on me."

The group entered the Zeller's and found a whole bunch of people crowded in the mall. They looked outside the Zeller's, and the parking lot was still empty.

"Okay...", Kyle said, "I'm confused now."

"You and me both", Jakub said.

"You could say all of us", Kortney said.

"Maybe there was a problem in the lot... and no one was allowed there...", J.P. thought aloud.

"There wasn't any problem in the parking lot", Kortney said.

"Huh, I guess the traffic got to them", Jodeal said sincerely, "Or at least that's what the traffic watch says."

"Well, apparently...", Jakub began. J.P. didn't listen, and was scanning the area repeatedly.

"Right J.P.?", Jakub said.

"Huh? What?", J.P. blinked. He turned around to the gang... but forgot about the promise. "Uh... yeah, right". The gang stood there for about 5 minutes without saying a word. But what was most awkward for J.P. was that promise.

"Uh, J.P., could I talk to you?", Jodeal said.

"Sure then..."

"Okay... what's this about?", Kortney asked.

"Nothing, now go get some ice cream, will you?", J.P. said quickly.

"Yeah, but-"

"Let's go Kortney, I think it was about this morning", Kyle said. Kortney obeyed, remembering both J.P.'s temper and Jodeal being connected to J.P.'s parents' death somehow. "Okay, then. See you later Jodeal, I won't spend so much money on your ice cream."

"Yeah, okay", J.P. and Jodeal walked over to the toys section, where most people of there age go, so it wasn't awkward there.

"You promised me", Jodeal said.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"You promised me"

"Jodeal, I-"

"You."

"Jodeal we're in-"

"Promised."

"We're in-

"Me."

"Look, Jodeal, can I just explain?"

"You. Promised."

"I know I did, but can't-"

"ME."

"But I... I...", J.P. felt a lot of guilt inside him. He did promise her that he'll stop blanking out on everybody, but he broke it. What made it worse is that he just made that promise that morning. "I'm so sorry... I didn't want to... I just had to..."

"You broke another promise. I can't trust you anymore J.P.", she turned around and started walking, "And you were the only one I ever trusted."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/

J.P. looked around the ice cream store and still saw no spy camera. They probably improved their tech, J.P. thought, if they did, I'd better warn Z-X.

"Dang, it's already 6:15", Kortney said, "I have to go home now."

"Same here", Jakub said.

"Well, I guess we should be going now", J.P. said. "Some people might need a ride", he glanced to Kyle and Jakub.

"Alright then", Kyle agreed, "Let's go home"

_Still no sign of the Global Terrorists. But I still have to be careful, _J.P. thought.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/ \/\/\/

As soon as J.P. was home, he immediately rushed to his mom to warn her.

"You better hurry, J.P.", Reed said, "Mom might as well be kidnapped by now."

"Did you tell the Corporation?"

"Yes"

"Good", J.P. rushed off. "Mom!", he screamed.

"What is it?", she was doing dinner, "Is it good news?"

"We're being watched!"

BOOM!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\ /

_ "You were the only one I ever trusted..."_

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\_


End file.
